Alternate Ending
by IzzieGS
Summary: This is the alternateending of The Bracelet. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Ending

**Hey. I wrote this today but had the idea when writing The Bracelet.**

**Don't read if you can't handle character death.**

**If you can, Enjoy!**

_Isabella cried until she had no more tears. She looked up from her pillow and looked into the mirror. She was a mess. She had been since he passed. She knew she needed to clean up. She just didn't know if she could. She got up and put on her dress. She walked out of her house and to the graveyard. "Why did this happen? Why him?" That morning had been so normal._

Two days ago, in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, My POV

Everybody was screaming. We all thought Phineas was going to die. It was so scary. He was falling from the top of the tower. I would so have teleported up there; except for the flaws in that plan were a few. The first one was I was too in shock to do anything. The second was I have no upper-body strength.

It felt like something was supposed to happen then. Something that was going to make everything better. But it didn't. Phineas kept falling. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Why did it still feel like something should have happened?

Phineas was nearing the ground and I realized he was screaming.

"Help!"

We all ran over as fast as we could, but it was too late. He back hit the ground with a sickening crack. I noticed Candace had left the yard to get their mom. I heard Isabella cry out behind me and noticed the oldest Flynns weren't going to be back in the yard for a while.

"Candace, honey, I have to get the frozens inside, then I'll come out." I heard Linda say.

"No time for that. You have to come out, now." I stated.

"Not you too. I'm sure whatever the boys built will be there in a couple minutes."

"But the boys built another giant tower." Candace complained.

"Talk to me when you have something serious to say." Linda replied.

"I have something serious." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Candace was right." Linda rolled her eyes. "But what she didn't see was Phineas falling off of the top." Candace's eyes widened. "I think his back is broken."

Linda dropped the bags she was holding and ran into the backyard.

"Are you serious, or did you just saying that to get my mom out?" Candace asked, tears forming.

"First one." Candace fell over in tears.

I walked through the open gate. Linda was crying over Phineas and starting to pick him up.

"We need to get him to the hospital as soon as we can." Linda said.

"But the nearest one is 20 minutes away." Gretchen pointed out.

Everyone looked at me. "Hand him to me." I commanded.

Linda looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me." She handed me Phineas and I teleported.

I appeared in the lobby of the ER. I ran over to the front desk.

"Help him! Please!" I shouted to the woman there. A bunch of doctors ran in and loaded him onto a gurney.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"He and his friends were building a tower, when a giant plane came, and the plane had a kidnapper in it, and he missed, and Phineas fell." I explained.

"What really happened?" Oh great, now I have to explain everything.

Back at the backyard, Isabella's POV

We all watched as Bella teleported away with Phineas.

"How did she do that?" Linda asked.

"We'll explain on the way to the hospital." Ferb said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Let's go."

We loaded into the car. In the twenty minutes, we explained everything to Phineas and Ferb's mom.

Before the car was all the way parked, we jumped out. We took off running as fast as we could towards the ER.

When we got in, the first thing I saw was Bella crying. Ferb walked over to her.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok. The doctor's will help him." He said, trying to calm her down.

"No he won't!" She called.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I went in the future. You were at his gravestone. It said he died today." She started crying again.

"The future's not set in stone." Ferb stated.

"Maybe." Bella mumbled.

Just then a doctor walked out. He looked at us and then to Bella.

"You guys here for Phineas Flynn?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Well, his back is broken. He's not paralyzed, but he has to go into surgery." Linda nodded and filled out some forms he gave her. When she gave them back, he nodded and left.

Bella started tapping her feet in some sort of rhythm. I didn't recognize it, but it was obvious Perry and Ferb did. Then music started playing. I remembered something Bella said the first time that happened to her. _"I love this universe!"_ I smiled.

Bella, Perry, Ferb started singing.

_Perry: Oh Yeah!_

_Bella: Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things_

_Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings_

_It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings_

_Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things _

_Ferb: That's right, we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother_

_But don't you dis or slam or slide us, we look after one another_

_Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings_

_Oh man, you better believe, we're takin' care of things. _

_Bella: I'll tell you up front that I've got your back_

_And I know that you've got mine_

_As long as we stick together side by side_

_Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine_

_Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine _

_Bella and Ferb: Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things_

_Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings_

_It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings_

_Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things_

Then all three of them started laughing.

"I don't even know that song but it made me feel a little better." I said smiling.

"Good." Bella said. Then she turned serious again and that was the last time I've seen her sing.

A few hours later a doctor came out. "The surgery is done. He should make it. You can come in and visit him. But not all at once."

Bella sat still and looked at the other Flynn-Fletchers. They all stood up and went into his room. I couldn't hear anything, but Ferb stayed in.

"Phineas said when he wants to see you two with Ferb." Lawrence explained.

We nodded and walked into his room.

"Well, hello girls. How nice of you to join us." We smiled. So did he.

"How ya feeling? Aint feelin' too bad?" Bella asked. Ferb flinched.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ferb hates the word aint." Phineas and Bella answered at the same time.

"Actually I do too. I just said it because Ferb hates it." Bella confessed.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and Bella laughed. Weird.

"I actually feel ok." Phineas answered.

"That's really good." I said.

"Yeah."

The door opened. "Visiting hours are over. You need to go home now. You can come back tomorrow."

We all nodded and walked out.

The next day we came back in and this time Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher only went in for a second.

"Phineas wants to talk to you two." Mumbling came from behind his door. "You three." She corrected.

Perry was already in the room. I'm guessing he was the third person.

"Hey Phin." I greeted.

He looked up from Perry. "Hey Izzie."

I smiled. He didn't notice what he called me until two seconds after he did. He smiled.

"Hey Ferb." He said.

"You wanted to talk to us about something?" I asked, trying to see what he wanted to talk about.

"Or we are so awesome he couldn't stand to be away from us." Bella guessed behind me. I jumped.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

She smiled. "Whole time." Phineas answered.

"Really?" Everyone nodded.

"What did you want to talk about? Really."

"I don't feel good." He laid down and looked at the roof.

"You probably don't. You broke your back yesterday." I said.

"Not that way." Phineas shook his head.

I sat on the bed next to him. "Then in what way?"

"In a really bad way." He looked a little paler.

"Ok. What does that mean?" I asked worried.

"Izzie, I don't know if I can make it." Phineas' voice had started getting softer.

"Phineas, you can make it. You _will_ make it." Phineas opened his mouth and I interrupted him. "You can do _anything._"

"I don't think I can this time." His voice was getting fainter.

"No. You're not leaving."

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."

I thought I heard the door. I straightened up and Phineas smiled slightly. "Bella and Ferb left." He explained.

"You can't leave." A tear strolled down my face.

Phineas wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry."

He sat up and held his arms out. I hugged him and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and gave a weak squeeze.

He pulled back and I looked at him. He looked so weak, another tear found itself out of my eyes. I looked down.

"Please don't cry." I looked at him again and found myself drawn to him.

When our lips touched, I noticed how cold his were. We pulled away and he smiled.

"You'll be ok." He stated quietly.

"Not without you." He shook his head.

"Yes you will. And I'll still be watching. I'll still be here for you."

He laid down again. I grabbed his hand.

"You can't. You keep us happy when we feel down. You keep us positive when we're looking down. You're the optimistic one."

"You can do that. You can be the positive one. You can pick people up when their down. You can be the one that people from going insane from Bella's comments." Phineas told me.

A head popped in through the door. "Hey. That's not _your_ job."

"You don't know what I say to people."

"Yes I do. I have a tracker on you."

"What?"

"Not really. Dude, stay strong. Please."

Then she popped back out into the hallway.

"I can't Phineas." I felt lost. Broken. If Phineas left, I would break completely.

"Yes you can." The small smile that was always on his face was still there.

"No I can't."

"Please Isabella." He begged.

I looked down at him. "I'll miss you too much."

"I'll still see you. It will be like I'm still here. Trust me."

He winked and closed his eyes.

"Trust me." He whispered before his hand went limp.

I gave it a squeeze and put my head down on the bed next to Phineas.

I woke up and realized I would eventually have to go outside. Phineas' words rang in my head.

"_I'll still see you. It'll be like I'm still here. Trust me."_

"I trust you Phineas."

I walked out into the hall.

**I made Phineas' death long and sad.**

**Heh heh. It is **_**not **_**Phineas' job to keep people from going insane from my comments.**

**This is my longest chapter ever. This sentence was on the eighth page of Microsoft Word.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I'm crying. I'll cry for a little bit, eat a grilled cheese and feel better.**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Ending 2

**Hey. Here's the second chapter of Alternate Ending.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Enjoy!**

**This starts after the very beginning talking about Isabella.**

My POV

Isabella walked through the graveyard. She wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. She straightened her black dress and got ready for the funeral.

After the funeral Isabella checked herself over once in the mirror and once she was pleased with her bow, she walked out to join the other people going to the park. I walked over and joined them. No one was talking. Everyone looked so sad. I felt like I would fall apart. After today, there's no telling how long it will be before anybody talks to each other. I had to do something.

"What are we going to the park for?" I asked. Everyone seemed surprised I talked. Of course, I already knew why we were going. Isabella and I were talking about it before.

"There is going to be a party in dedication for Phineas." Isabella answered.

Everyone went silent again. I saw a tear go down Isabella's face.

"I thought Phineas told you not to cry."

Isabella looked over at me. "Yeah. It's kinda hard not to."

"Didn't he say he'd still be with us? Come on Isabella. He's not ever 100% gone." I said, trying to stop her tears.

"Do you believe he's here now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I flashed her a small smile and turn my head back to the front of the group.

Sometime during the trip I ended over by Ferb.

I looked over at him to make sure he wasn't crying also. His eyes were wet, but no tears escaped. I smiled at him.

"Hey. If you had one guess of what Phineas is thinking right now, what would your guess be?" I asked innocently.

"He'd probably be upset about how much Isabella's been crying."

I shrugged. "Maybe he's happy about what she's about to do."

He raised an eye brow.

"You'll see." I walked over to Isabella and started planning with her. When we were done planning, she nodded towards Ferb.

"What were you guys talkin' 'bout?" she asked.

"What Phineas was thinking."

She thought for a second and smiled. "Who knows what he's thinking?" I laughed.

We reached the park soon. "Ready?" I asked Isabella. She nodded and ran over to the stage.

"I was born ready."

The music started and she started singing.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you I miss you_

_(I miss you)"_

I felt a slight breeze next to me and looked over. My mouth dropped open when I saw him.

"Phineas?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Give this to Isabella." He handed me a rose and letter.

"Ok." '_I am talking to a ghost. Weird.' _

He looked at the stage. "I miss you too Izzie." Then he disappeared.

I looked over at Ferb. He didn't seem to notice anything.

I would have thought I was dreaming if it weren't for the rose and letter in my hand.

'_Hey Ferb. Do you think Isabella did well?' _I asked in my head.

He nodded. Isabella ran over.

"Hey guys. Bella, where did you get that rose?" I looked down at the items in my hands.

"Actually, someone gave them to me to give to you." I handed them over to her.

She opened the letter. Her mouth opened and her eyes got wide. She quickly closed the letter and looked at me.

"Who gave you this?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Seriously."

"Phineas. Why?"

Her mouth kept opening and closing. Ferb's eyes widened also.

"Phineas?" He asked, probably to see if he heard correctly.

"Yep. He said to give it to Isabella and he also said he misses her too."

"Yeah, that's what this letter said. Did you write this and then said that he wrote it?"

I felt a breeze behind me and saw Ferb and Isabella's faces and without turning around I knew Phineas was behind me.

"Hey red-head." I greeted, still not turning around.

"Hey guys. No, I wrote that."

Isabella and Ferb smiled.

Thunder roared in the distance and it started raining.

"Let's head home." Phineas suggested.

We all laughed.

"Hey, Phineas?" He looked over at me. "How do you think your parents, Perry, and Candace will react to you?"

He looked up to the sky for a moment. Then he looked forward.

"Let's go find out." And we all took off running towards Maple Drive.

**Why can I never just make a normal angst story?**

**Answer: I had to add in a ghost Phineas.**

**Why?**

**Answer: Because I couldn't kill him off.**

**Ok I'm talking to myself again and… I'm in the author's note, aren't I?**

***shrugs* Ok. Did you like?**

**R&R**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	3. Chapter 3

Original Chapter 2

**Okay, the chapter before this was totally not what I planned. Isabella sang and then I changed it. This is the original copy.**

**There's only two sentences at the end that are different.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ^This girl does not own Phineas and Ferb, nor will she ever.^**

My POV

Isabella walked through the graveyard. She wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. She straightened her black dress and got ready for the funeral.

After the funeral Isabella checked herself over once in the mirror and once she was pleased with her bow, she walked out to join the other people going to the park. I walked over and joined them. No one was talking. Everyone looked so sad. I felt like I would fall apart. After today, there's no telling how long it will be before anybody talks to each other. I had to do something.

"What are we going to the park for?" I asked. Everyone seemed surprised I talked. Of course, I already knew why we were going. Isabella and I were talking about it before.

"There is going to be a party in dedication for Phineas." Isabella answered.

Everyone went silent again. I saw a tear go down Isabella's face.

"I thought Phineas told you not to cry."

Isabella looked over at me. "Yeah. It's kinda hard not to."

"Didn't he say he'd still be with us? Come on Isabella. He's not ever 100% gone." I said, trying to stop her tears.

"Do you believe he's here now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I flashed her a small smile and turn my head back to the front of the group.

Sometime during the trip I ended over by Ferb.

I looked over at him to make sure he wasn't crying also. His eyes were wet, but no tears escaped. I smiled at him.

"Hey. If you had one guess of what Phineas is thinking right now, what would your guess be?" I asked innocently.

"He'd probably be upset about how much Isabella's been crying."

I shrugged. "Maybe he's happy about what she's about to do."

He raised an eye brow.

"You'll see." I walked over to Isabella and started planning with her. When we were done planning, she nodded towards Ferb.

"What were you guys talkin' 'bout?" she asked.

"What Phineas was thinking."

She thought for a second and smiled. "Who knows what he's thinking?" I laughed.

We reached the park soon. "Ready?" I asked Isabella. She nodded and ran over to the stage.

"I was born ready."

The music started and she started singing.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you I miss you_

_(I miss you)"_

Third person POV

Phineas was watching over in the corner making sure not to get seen.

"I miss you too Izzie." He whispered before disappearing in with the wind.

**Two sentences make a huge difference.**

**This is the original.**

**I might not update the other copy for a while. I will though. Eventually.**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


End file.
